IchiRuki FanFic - Destinos entrelasados
by Rukia Peachberry
Summary: Aquí les dejo otro fanfic IchiRuki, espero que les guste XD Este va dedicado a ALEXZHA cualquier critica construtiva dejenme lo saber, Horrores otrograficos tambien. El FanFic es Rating-M, aclaro tiene Lemon no ahora pero si, lo tiene, espero que les guste el primer capitulo Gracias por leer


_**FanFic: Destinos entrelasados**_

**Rukia PeachBerry**

**Bleach y presonajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo- Sempai**

Capitulo 1: El Encuentro

Era noviembre, se podian apreciar los arboles secandose y las flores marchitandose, entre el hermozo paisaje de Oto~o, mientras el wiento soplava levantando las ojos de el suelo haciendoloas bailar, se podia ver una mansion muy grande, en las afueras de Rukongai, en esa mansion vivia un Clan noble y muy poderoso, era la Clan Kuchiki. El Clan era el responsabe de una Academia Samurai, de esa academia salian los mejores Samurai de toda la nacion, lo que hacia a Rukongai un pueblo muy tranquilo gracias a la seguridad que el Clan brindaba.

Ya dentro de la vasta mansion parecia haber una reunion de negocios, bueno eso parecia… Todos los integrantes de la reunion estaban muy bien vestidos, con kimonos caros y hermozos, lo que daba a entender que era una reunion muy importante para ellos.

En la mesa se encontraba una bella mujer vestida con un kimono de muchos colores vivos, lo que hacia que sus ojos de color violeta lavanda, resaltaran y se vieran grandes y hermozos, pero en la mirada de esa joven se veia muy claro la desepcion que tenia en ese momento, la joven era nada mas y nada menos que la Princesa de el Clan, Kuchiki Rukia, la que su destino no guardaba lo que ella queria.

Estaba destinada a casarse con un joven caprichoso y egoista, el joven era el Principe y proxima cabeza de el Clan Abaria, Abarai Renjil El Clan se dedicaba a la creacion de armas de combate, creaba las katanas mas bellas y artesanales de batalla, las mas caras de por si, las que eran solo para la clase noble, no cualquiera podria comprar esas bellas espadas.

Kuchiki Byakuya es la Cabeza de el Clan Kuchiki, el cu~ado de Rukia, era un hombre seco y se puede decir sin nada de sentimientos, bueno eso es ahora, cuando se caso con una mujer llamada Hisana, el era un hombre muy feliz, pero esa felicidad no hiba a durar mucho, su esposa murio a los cinco a~os de casado, antes de morir le dijo que cuidara muy bien de su hermana, Rukia. Al la mujer morir, murieron con ella los sentimientos y se convirtio en un hombre seco y arrogante, un hombre que no tomaa en consideracion a nadie.

-Byakuya- "Entonces en un mes se levara a cabo la ceremonia, sera la union de estas dos grandes familias" decia mientas sellaba el pacto con un saludo de manos con Renji, con su cara sin indicaciones de si estaba feliz o no

-Renji- "Sera una gran union" mirando a Byakuya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Rukia- sentada en la mesa, mirando a el suelo muy dentro de ella pensaba "Por que me tengo que casar?, "Quiero ser libre"

-Renji- dentro de el pensaba "Que bella es" mirando sonrojado a los hermozos ojos de Rukia, ojos que no demostraban mucha felisidad.

Ya serrado el trato Rukia se levanta de la mesa, se inclina en un gesto de reverencia y se va. Solo la necesitaban para formalisar el trato y que conosiera a el hombre que se casaria, con quien viviria y daria todo su ser para hacerlo feliz. Renji y Byakuya permanecen en la sala para continuar hablando de sus futures planes para los clanes. Rukia va hacia el patio, camina de una forma triste y desolada, cuando se encuentra con su sirvienta personal, Inoue Orihime, una joven de exajerados atributos, mas alta que ella, y un pelo bello, largo y naranjo.

-Inoue- "Hime-dono, como estuvo la reunion?" mientras miraba a Rukia con una sorisa de oreja a oreja

-Rukia- la mira a los ojos y dice "Inoue no quiero hablar de eso, quiero estar sola, si?" cambiando la mirada hacia un bello estanque de koi que habia serca de ellas

-Inoue- "Hime-dono…" fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras veia la cara de la princesa, asi acentando la cabeza como simbolo de respeto a su decicion

Mientras caminaba dejando a Inoue atras, penso ir a ver su adorada yegua Hoshi, se percato que habia un joven alto, con un cuerpo deslumbrante y todo brillante gracias a el sudor que bajaba por su cuerpo (lo que hiso que su cara tomara cierto sonrojamiento), pelo color naranja, a el cual no conosia. En ese mismo momento luego de haber visto detalladamente a el joven, noto que el joven estaba arreglando a Hoshi, la cual permanecia tranquila dejando que el joven la asicalara.

-Rukia- mientras lo veia de espalda le llama y pregunta "Oye, joven, eres nuevo?"

-Ichigo- mientras se daba vuelta a ver quien le llamo, ve a una bella joven de ojos color lavanda, a su misma vez sonrojandose mientras pensaba en la bellesa de aquiella joven y se aserca a contester la pregunta de la Princesa "Hime-dono… Si, soy el nuevo encargado de los caballos

-Rukia- mientras se pierde el los ojos de el joven y valla que ojos eran esos, eran de color ambar, muy bellos y la su vez misteriosos, le pregunta "Como te llamas joven?, espera, dijistes nuevo?"

con una mirada de preocupacion

-Ichigo- Me llamo Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, para servirle, si soy nuevo, comense hoy" aclarando la pregunta anterior

-Rukia- al escuchar el nombre se el joven, abre los ojos muy sorpendida, diciendo "Kurosaki, no me digas que…?"

-Ichigo – "Si, mi padre era el que estaba acargo de esta tarea, su nombre es Kurosaki Isshin"

-Rukia- "Isshin… huh?" entendio la relacion de el nuevo joven con el "El nunca me dijo que tenia familia, y menos un hijo, que le paso, por que no vino ayer y estas hoy tu aqui?" mientras miraba sus bellos ojos

-Ichigo- "Mi padre es muy reservado con sus cosas" contesto a la duda de la joven ama, "El callo ayer temprano de su caballo de camino hacia a la mansion, el caballo se asusto por unos perros que salieron ladrando de la nada y el caballo se levanto en dos patas callendo sobre el" Rukia abre os ojos mas grandes de lo que ya los tenia "Fuimos rapidamente a donde el doctor familiar y el le dice que no va a poder trabajar por rl momento, se le partieron las dos piernas, lo que no dejara caminar por un tiempo en lo que curan" continuo explicando

-Rukia- sorpendida por lo que le dijo el joven de bellos ojos e inusual color de cabello, dice "Hoshi se llevaba muy bien con el, de por cierto, como se ha sido el comportamiento ella contigo?"

-Ichigo- sonriendo hacia la joven ama "Ella es un angel, se a portado super bien, si cuando me vio por primera ves se asusto pero luego se comporto muy bien"

-Rukia- ella a el ver a el joven sonreir de esa forma, provoco un desorden en su estomago y que se sonrojara mas de o normal, parecia un tomate, lo que la hiso que sonriera timidamente en retorno mientra pensaba "_Que es esto que siento_" y a su misma vez le dice a el joven "Sera que sabe que eres el hijo de el que la cuidaba?"

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, escucho la voz de un joven gritando "Hey tu" a el joven de pelo color naranjo se vira a ver quien le grito ve a el joven de pelo que parecia que estaba en llamas

-Renji- "Oye tu, ten mas respeto" lansandole una mirada de -te-matare- a Ichigo

-Rukia- sorpendida por el comportamiento de Renji, dice en un tono interrogativo "Abarai- dono?!"

-Renji- hala a Rukia por el brazo hacia el y le dice a Ichigo, mirandolo muy serio "Estas frente a la princesa, mi futura esposa" aprentando mas a Rukia

-Ichigo- se inclina en simbolo de lament diciendo "Fue muy rudo y descuidado de mi parte, mil disculpas" retirandose a ponerse algo mas decente

Rukia se sale de el agarre de Renji muy a prisa mientras ve a Ichigo alejarse, no le gusto como el joven principe lo hiso y el hecho de sentir que la tocaba le repugnaba, pensar que tenia que lidiar con eso luego de la ceremonia hacia que se le hiciera un desorden en el estomago, pero no era como el que Ichigo le provoco a el darle esa bella sonrisa de hace unos momentos, era un dolor no una cosquilla como con Ichigo lo que hiso que pensara muy dentro de ella "_Que fue lo que senti a el ver a Ichigo sonreirme asi?_" se sintio apenada por que paso frente a el joven cuidador, de la misma forma que se salio de las manos de Renji asi mismo se fue, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejandole atras.

Camino hacia el establo donde estaban los otros caballos a ver a Hoshi, cada vez que se sentia mal y queria hablar con alquien iba donde ella, no queria preocupar a Inoue con sus problemas. No le importo que estuviera en un bello y caro Kimono, fue a ver a su llegua.

-Rukia- mientras abrasaba la cabeza de su llegua y estaba frente a frente con ella, algo llorosa dijo "Hoshi, que hago, no me quiero casar, no quiero que ese hombre me toque…" una lagrima salio de sus bellos ojos amatistas "Quiero enamorarme por mi cuenta,casarme y tener hijos con el hombre que ame, no con un desconosido" a su vez, vino una imagen a su cabeza, la imagen de un joven bello sonriendole, Ichigo, lo que hiso que mas lagrimas salieran por sus ojos.

-Ichigo- escucho todo lo que dijo la bella mujer y dijo "Usted es la princesa, usted decide sobre su vida…" mientras se acercaba donde ella, Rukia lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, el le dice "Nadie tiene el derecho de decider por usted" secando las lagrimas de su cara

-Rukia- sonrojada al sentir que el joven agarraba su cara cun una mano y con otra acarisiaba con un pa~o sus mejillas para secar sus lagrimas, se sonrojo tiernamente "Kurosaki-san, se lo suplico, no le diga a nadie lo que escucho, por favor" mientras lo miraba a los ojos, agarando la mano que el tenia agarrando su cara

-Ichigo- se sonroja al senti que la joven agarraba su mano y le contesta "Usted no tiene que rogar a un empleado nada'' dandole la bella sonrisa de antes "No importa lo que escuche o la vea hacer, jamas la delataria"

Fuera de la entrada de el establo estaba Inoue escuchando y viendo todo lo que paso entre la Princesa y el joven, ese joven de el que ella lleva toda su vida enamorada. Al ver todo lo que paso, se le aguaron los ojos y penso "_Tengo que hablar con el amo sobre esto, no voy a dejar que esto pase_" pero a la misma ves se acordo de todo los que Rukia habia hecho por su hermano y ella al quedarse huerfanos, no tenian donde vivir y nada que comer, hasta que la joven de la Familia Kuchiki, decidio brindarles su ayuda, y penso "_Como puedo hacerle esto a quien nos dios de comor Oni-sama?_" pensando en su hermano que murio pocos a~os luego que la familia les diera hogar, lo que iso que llorara y saliera de la entrada de el establo.

_Continuara…_


End file.
